


Ось координат

by AppleOfYourEye



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angry Kyle Broflovski, Angst and Romance, Caretaking, Developing Relationship, Drunken Confessions, Explicit Language, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Misunderstandings, Resolved Sexual Tension, Routine, Teenagers, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24950059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AppleOfYourEye/pseuds/AppleOfYourEye
Summary: Четыре раза, когда напивается Стэн, и один раз, когда напивается Кайл.
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski & Eric Cartman & Kenny McCormick & Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh
Kudos: 10





	Ось координат

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - [Leshaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leshaya/profile).
> 
> Безусловный Стэнокайл, также упоминается разрыв конкурентного пейринга (Стэн/Венди), Крэйг/Твик мимокрокодил.
> 
> Также опубликовано на [фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/9596043).
> 
> Публикация на других ресурсах:  
> Разрешено копирование текста с указанием автора/переводчика и ссылки на исходную публикацию (фикбук или ао3)

**-4**

Окончание средней школы они решают отметить дома у Картмана, которому не составляет труда спровадить на ночь свою маменьку, всего-навсего состроив грустную рожу и вбросив пару слов о своей печальной судьбе безотцовщины.

— Учитесь у профи, недоумки, — победно хмыкает Картман, когда Кенни комментирует, какая же тот всё-таки хитрая сволочь, а Кайл вставляет, что Картману, вообще-то, хрен на самом деле класть, есть у него отец или нет. — А ты, еврей, завидуй молча. Твоя-то жирная мамаша никогда бы не разрешила устроить в вашем кошерном обиталище нормальный сабантуй.

— Тут я согласен с Картманом, — откликается Стэн. — В том плане, что потусить-то мы и вправду хотим. Но, — он оборачивается к Картману, — не стоит тебе, жиртрест, высказываться о весе миссис Брофловски, если не хочешь слышать ничего о своём собственном. Или о том, когда и с кем спала твоя мать.

Поругаться они не успевают: проницательный Кенни умело разряжает обстановку, вовремя спросив, сколько пива стоит им закупить на предстоящую тусу. Поэтому Кайл тоже конфликт не развивает: честь мамы защищена Стэном, а «еврей» из уст Картмана (в отличие от «жида») — это почти как второе имя, так что не стоит внимания.

Отпроситься на ночь удаётся без особых проблем. Приходится, конечно, наврать родителям, что он будет паинькой, но только и всего.

Поначалу всё идёт хорошо. Но вот потом, когда Кенни уговаривает Стэна открыть помимо пива ещё и бутылку виски, свинченную им у Маккормика-старшего, начинаются проблемы.

— Блядь, — цедит Картман, глядя на пьяно ржущих Стэна и Кенни. — Да они же в говно.

Кайлу остаётся лишь молчаливо согласиться.

— Тебе хватит, Стэн, — осторожно говорит он чуть позже. Стэн в ответ лишь отмахивается, заплетающимся языком отвечает, что всё с ним нормально, и тут же мчится в ванную, зажав рот рукой.

Картман вновь матерится. Оборачивается к Кайлу:

— На Кенни похуй, он сейчас задрыхнет на диване, и дело с концом. Этот придурок может остаться, так и быть. Но вот Марш пусть уёбывает, пока не заблевал всё вокруг. Убирать за ним, если вдруг что, сам будешь. Ты понял меня, еврей?

Брезгливого Кайла перспектива вытирать чужую рвоту не устраивает, и к тому же, зная Картмана, тот такими темпами совсем скоро достанет телефон и начнёт снимать на Стэна компромат. Этого допустить нельзя, поэтому Кайл и в самом деле решает увести Стэна.

— ...не хочу-у-у, — тянет Стэн, когда Кайл, закинув его руку себе на плечо, транспортирует его на свежий воздух и заворачивает на главную улицу города. — Не хочу домой. Мать с отцом опять срутся. Шелли бесит. Не хочу-у-у!

Кайл раздражённо ругается сквозь зубы. Выдыхает, чтобы успокоиться, — и проклинает себя за излишнюю доброту.

— Ладно, можешь остаться у меня, — говорит он. — Только веди себя тихо, ясно? И мимо унитаза не блюй. Проспишься и утром уйдёшь через окно, предки ничего не заметят.

Стэн резко разворачивается и кидается Кайлу на шею, едва не повалив их обоих на дорогу.

— Кей, я тебя о-бо-жаю! — Стэн, не обращая внимания на ругань со стороны Кайла, продолжает крепко его обнимать. — Ты мой супер-пупер лучш-й друг!

— О боже. — Кайл снова вздыхает. — Надеюсь, я об этом не пожалею. Пошли уже.

Стэна, видимо, всё-таки начинает отпускать (либо же он усилием воли берёт себя в руки), потому что на подходе к дому Кайла он перестаёт пьяно орать и в самом деле ведёт себя тихо.

**-3**

Шестнадцатилетие Стэн решает отметить с размахом и приглашает на празднество в «Изюминках» — и как только родителей уговорил оплатить это недешёвое удовольствие? — весь класс. Полуголые официанточки, хлопая в триста слоёв накрашенными ресничищами, буквально из кожи вон лезут, чтобы каждый из парней, почувствовав себя особенным, не скупился на чаевые, и девчонки — особенно Венди, и даже не потому, что она встречается со Стэном, а потому, что она всегда относилась к объективации женского тела негативно, вспомнить хотя бы ту историю с Пэрис Хилтон, — наблюдают за потугами персонала «Изюминок» с изрядной долей презрения. И Кайл, признаться, с женской частью класса полностью солидарен: ему самому нарочитая сексуальность никогда привлекательной не казалась.

Тот же Картман, впрочем, от такого внимания только кайфует. Уж на что жиртрест, казалось бы, лишён всякой наивности, но тут даже он покупается на флирт. Клайд тоже активно флиртует с официанточками: что ж, он умом никогда не отличался, так что неудивительно. Кенни — опять же, неудивительно — исчезает с одной из девушек в направлении туалетов, вот ведь ловелас недоделанный! А Стэн…

А Стэн, не обращая на девушек никакого внимания — в этом плане Венди может им гордиться, — молча глушит в одиночку шампанское.

— Хей, — Кайл подходит к нему и садится рядом, — почему ты один? Всё нормально? Ты грустный какой-то.

— Да ничего особенного, — откликается Стэн. — В целом ничего не случилось. Просто я думал, что мы всем классом дружно повеселимся, а в итоге все разбились на мелкие компании и свинтили кто куда. Девчонки так и вовсе волком смотрят.

Кайл хмыкает:

— Ну ещё бы. Ты бы ещё в борделе праздник устроил. Другого места не нашлось? Серьёзно?

Стэн непонимающе смотрит на него:

— Тут хорошая еда, и есть пространство, чтобы потанцевать. Что не так?

Кайл вздыхает и качает головой:

— То, что тут девчонкам приходится бороться за мужское внимание с полураздетыми официантками. Стэн, ты вообще девушек знаешь?

— А ты-то? Сам, можно подумать, дохрена с кем встречался! — огрызается Стэн. Но уже спустя пару секунд добавляет: — Извини, Кей. Ты прав. Надо было мне сначала посоветоваться с тобой. Венди меня убьёт, да?

— Не убьёт. — Кайл отбирает у Стэна бокал с шампанским и делает глоток. — Ты ведь официанток не кадришь.

— Блядь, я вообще не подумал об этом. Только о том, что здесь хорошее меню и куча места. Ну и да, здесь наливают всем, не спрашивая документы.

— А тебе только того и надо, да? — с горечью фыркает Кайл. — Хорош налегать на бухло, дружище. Шампанское — вещь коварная, сам же знаешь.

Стэн вмиг оживляется. Хватает Кайла за плечи, разворачивает к себе:

— Нет-нет, на сегодня ещё рано завязывать. Давай свалим отсюда и выпьем за мой день рождения? Только мы с тобой, Кайл. Вдвоём. И никто больше.

— Тогда Венди точно тебя убьёт.

Стэн не отвечает, только как будто думает считанные секунды — а затем наскоро одевается, берёт со стола ещё не открытую бутылку шампанского, другой рукой вцепляется Кайлу в предплечье и молча тянет его к выходу. Кайл едва успевает схватить собственную куртку, и перед тем, как, минуя дверной проём, они со Стэном исчезают в октябрьской вечерней прохладе, он ловит на себе недовольный взгляд Венди.

Они и в самом деле пьют за день рождения Стэна — хотя Кайл, в отличие от него, на алкоголь особо не налегает и глотает из бутылки чисто символически. Зато Стэн с лихвой это компенсирует и уже довольно скоро — спасибо пузырькам — теряет способность говорить внятно.

— Х-йня п-лучилась, а не в-черинка. С-йчас, с т-бой, мне г-раздо круче, чем было там. На буд-щее, если ты р-шишь, что я тв-рю х-йню, скажи мне об эт-м, — бормочет Стэн, утыкаясь носом Кайлу в шею. — Об-зательно скажи мне, чел. Даже если я не спраш-вал.

— Ты творишь хуйню прямо сейчас. — Кайл пытается мягко отстранить Стэна, но тот, яростно мотая головой, только крепче в него вцепляется.

— Не-ет, Кей. Прямо с-йчас я тебя люблю. И не только с-йчас. Вс-гда. Люблю тебя вс-гда.

— Да-да, чел, я тоже тебя люблю, — отзывается на раздражённом выдохе Кайл, — но это не отменяет того, что ты всё-таки творишь пьяную хуйню. Идём домой, Стэнни. Твоей матери я напишу, скажу, что останешься у меня.

Других вариантов всё равно нет. Как минимум потому, что если Марши увидят своего великовозрастного сынка в таком состоянии, то с дальнейшими тусовками, даже если на них никакого алкоголя не предполагается, придётся распрощаться. А как максимум...

Кайлу наконец-то удаётся отстраниться и вздёрнуть Стэна на ноги. Тот фокусирует на нём — не без труда — взгляд голубых глаз, снова хватает его за руку и шепчет уже звучащее внятно «Спасибо».

— Идём домой, — повторяет Кайл и снова вздыхает. Высвободить руку он уже не пытается: признаться, потому что и не хочет.

**-2**

Кайл просыпается от грохота и рывком подскакивает в постели; дыхание сбито, словно он только что пробежал марафон. За окном темно, лишь луна тускло светит, и простыни не скомканы — значит, причина не в кошмаре. Да и не с чего, в общем-то, кошмарам ему сниться.

Он медленно оглядывается, ничего подозрительного не замечает и решает уже было, что ему померещилось во сне, но тут грохот повторяется — это стучит об оконное стекло камень.

— Блядь! — вскрикивает Кайл, оборачивается резко. Открывает окно, смотрит на улицу — и замечает, как Стэн, склонившись над землёй, собирается поднять очередной камень. — Стэнли Марш, какого чёрта?

Стэн вскидывает голову и скованно улыбается:

— Доброй ночи, Кей.

— Добрее, блядь, некуда. Ты совсем офонарел?

— Ты не отвечал на звонки. — Стэн наконец окончательно выпрямляется, улыбается виновато. — Прости.

— Я отключил звук на телефоне. — Кайл распахивает обе оконные створки. — Тебе чертовски повезло, что из моих дома только Айк, иначе был бы пиздец. Забирайся в комнату, поговорим здесь.

Стэн начинает неловко лезть на дерево, чтобы перебраться на второй этаж; несколько раз едва не срывается, ругаясь под нос, и только тогда Кайл замечает:

— Да ты пьян. Твою ж мать.

К тому моменту, как ему удаётся затащить Стэна с подоконника к себе на кровать, декабрьский холод уже успевает выстудить всё вокруг, и, пока Стэн избавляется от куртки с шапкой и пытается развязать шнурки на ботинках, Кайл достаёт из шкафа старенький свитер.

— Прости, — в очередной раз бормочет Стэн, наблюдая, как Кайл переодевается.

Кайл снова взвивается:

— А если б ты стекло расхерачил?!

— Не расхерачил бы. — Стэн в очередной раз дёргает несчастные шнурки, но лишь запутывает узелки ещё больше. — Я специально искал… маленькие камешки. И я знал, что твоих предков дома нет. Иначе я б...

Кайл в ответ лишь закатывает глаза. И, проклиная себя за излишнюю отходчивость по отношению к Стэну, садится на корточки.

— Руки убери, — цедит он, хватая пальцами шнурки. — Иначе вообще, нахрен, не развяжешь, только разрезать придётся.

Когда шнурки наконец удаётся развязать, Стэн без помощи рук скидывает ботинки на пол и валится на кровать, потянув за собой и Кайла. Тот уже второй раз за ночь вскрикивает от неожиданности, собирается было выматериться, но теряет дар речи, почувствовав, как Стэн, дыша на него перегаром, практически заставляет его положить голову себе на плечо.

— Прости, что напугал тебя, Кайл, — вновь повторяет он. Слава богу, что хотя бы внятно: да, Стэн явно нетрезв, но всё же не пьян до положения риз. Это хорошо. — Меня что-то… перемкнуло. Чертовски захотелось поговорить с тобой.

— Чел, на дворе ночь, вообще-то. И завтра в школу. Точнее, уже сегодня. До утра подождать не мог?

— Я хотел. Но потом всё-таки набрал тебя, и ты несколько раз не ответил, а номер Айка я потерял, и я… испугался, всё ли с тобой в порядке. Решил проверить лично.

— Да в бога ж душу мать. — Кайл сделал бы фейспалм, если б мог, но из-за того, что практически лежит на Стэне, не может. — Раз уж так вышло, что ты надрался, то и сидел бы дома, а не корчил из себя рыцаря в сияющих доспехах.

Стэн в ответ лишь посмеивается, запускает руку Кайлу под лопатки, а другой рукой зарывается ему в волосы.

— Обожаю твои кудри.

— Как раз собирался состричь их к чёртовой матери, — ворчит из какого-то странного принципа Кайл. Хотя вообще-то он, напротив, подумывал на досуге затариться резинками для волос: кажется, скоро они ему пригодятся.

— Жаль, я ведь и правда их обожаю. А ещё обожаю то, что трогать их ты разрешаешь только мне.

Да, пожалуй, это то немногое, в чём они со Стэном друг с другом не согласны: сам-то Кайл свой вечный взрыв на макаронной фабрике терпеть не может.

Фейспалм сделать по-прежнему хочется, но на душе всё же теплеет.

Чуть позже Стэн оставляет волосы Кайла в покое и смыкает руки у него на талии; Кайл поначалу напрягается, но Стэна не отстраняет. Даже если со стороны кажется, что они касаются друг друга… не совсем как друзья, — кому какое дело, верно? Тем более, что они здесь одни.

— Я не думал, что ты будешь сегодня звонить, вот и отключил звук. — Кайл искренне надеется, что ему удаётся не пропустить в голос горечь. — А больше ни от кого другого звонка и не ждал. Ты же вроде с Венди гулять собирался. Или я ошибаюсь?

— Не ошибаешься, — откликается Стэн. А затем добавляет: — Мы с ней расстались. Как раз на прогулке.

«О чёрт», — думает Кайл.

— О чёрт, — произносит вслух. Пытается привстать, однако Стэн удерживает его на месте. — Ты поэтому надраться решил?

— И да, и нет. — Стэн чуть отодвигается, чтобы иметь возможность смотреть Кайлу в лицо, но рук с его талии так и не убирает. — Венди — важная часть моей истории, поэтому мне грустно. Но она права: это не работает. В смысле, мы с ней вместе… не работаем.

Кажется, Стэн и в самом деле не врёт. Удивительно даже. Кайл, естественно, держал ненавязчиво этих двоих в поле зрения, видел, что у них давно уже всё идёт вкривь и вкось, и боялся, что если они всё-таки расстанутся, то Стэна это буквально убьёт, так что возвращать его к жизни придётся долго и усиленно, — но нет, Стэн убитым совершенно не выглядит.

— Что вообще случилось? — спрашивает он. — Ты уверен, что это конец? Всё-таки вы…

— Уверен, — улыбается краем губ Стэн. — Не переживай за меня. Всё хорошо, правда. Точнее… всё будет хорошо. Сейчас мне немного грустно, но это скоро пройдёт.

— Хочешь, я поговорю с Венди? Вдруг всё же...

— Нет, Кей. Не надо. Поговори лучше со мной. Расскажи, как прошёл твой вечер?

И Кайл рассказывает. Хотя рассказывать, по сути, не о чем, но Стэн всё равно улыбается и слушает с интересом, пока не засыпает.

**-1**

Они со Стэном игнорируют друг друга уже три дня, и это бесит. Они поругались из-за сегодняшней вечеринки, которую устраивает в баре Токен, и со стороны, наверное, кажется, что это хуйня вопрос, но Кайл так не считает.

За прошедший год он уже не раз был на вечеринках вместе со Стэном, и каждый раз, каждый грёбаный раз Стэн находил себе собутыльника и нажирался в хламину. Так что, узнав, что богатенький буратино Токен арендует в баре отдельный зал (и как только хозяева согласились сдавать группе подростков?), Кайл сослался на приближающиеся выпускные экзамены и идти отказался; попытался склонить к тому же и Стэна — но тот взвился и сообщил, как же ему надоело, что Кайл вечно отыгрывает роль унылого говна. 

— А, ну если не быть унылым говном — это вливать в себя всё, что вливается, блевать потом в кустах и просыпаться хер знает где, то, знаешь, лучше уж я унылым говном буду, — рявкнул в ответ Кайл. Хотел было добавить ещё про свой диабет, из-за которого он не смог бы быть нормальным собутыльником, даже если б захотел, но, сочтя это ударом ниже пояса, не стал.

Не стал, но сейчас жалеет об этом, потому что Стэн ведёт себя по-свински, и было бы неплохо всё-таки задеть его за живое. Потому что Кайл, несмотря на всю свою — спасибо джерсийским корням — эмоциональную неуравновешенность, на Стэна её практически никогда не выплескивал (напротив — терпел его пьяные выходки и после каждого загула транспортировал его в безопасное место).

Они со Стэном всегда много друг к другу прикасались, но именно под градусом тот начинал лезть особенно интимно. И проблема не в том, что Кайлу это не нравится; проблема именно в том, что ровным счётом наоборот. С каждым разом это становилось всё более неловким, пересекало грань всё дальше и дальше, и Кайла, которому приходилось, наступая самому себе на горло, осаживать Стэна и не позволять ему делать то, чего трезвым бы тот никогда не сделал, такое положение вещей неистово вымораживает.

Поэтому — поэтому как-то так. Поэтому Стэн опять занимается чёрт-те чем, а Кайл делает вид, что готовится к экзамену по английскому, хотя от учёбы его мысли далеки как никогда.

Он буквально чувствует, как его захлёстывает раздражением, и выхода этому нет. Чёрт, да сейчас даже доёбы Картмана были бы в тему (Кайл окрысился бы на него в ответ, и стало бы легче), но тот, как назло, ведёт себя в последнее время паинькой. Наверное, замышляет какую-нибудь грандиозную пакость, и в другой раз Кайл непременно бы заинтересовался подобным затишьем, но сейчас ему искренне наплевать.

Раздавшийся в тишине телефонный звонок кажется настолько неожиданным и неуместным, что Кайл вздрагивает. А когда он видит на экране имя звонящего, то чувство неуместности лишь усиливается.

— Да, Крэйг, — настороженно говорит он, всё-таки сняв трубку.

— Привет. — Кайл слышит в динамике, как Крэйг Такер щёлкает зажигалкой. — Сильно занят?

— Чего тебе? — На куртуазную вежливость у Кайла настроения нет.

Крэйг хмыкает:

— Мне-то ничего. А вот Маршу ещё как чего.

«Ну кто бы сомневался, блядь», — вызверяется про себя Кайл. Однако вслух лишь ровно спрашивает:

— Дай угадаю, он наебенился?

— Ага. В говнище просто. Сейчас, наверное, опять с унитазом обнимается.

— Ну просто прекрасно. — Кайл насилу подавляет желание врезать кулаком по кровати. — А я тут при чём? Можно подумать, Стэн впервые в жизни набухивается.

— Может, и не впервые, — «Да какое, нахуй, “может”-то, сука?!», — вот только домой он сейчас сам не доберётся. Не знаю, какая там кошка между вами пробежала, да и мне, честно говоря, насрать, но ты бы приехал, что ли. И к слову, знаешь ли, он не просто набухивался весь вечер, он пиздострадал именно по тебе. Кайл то, Кайл сё — ты хоть и не пришёл сегодня, а всё равно успел очень сильно меня заебать.

М-да. Час от часу не легче.

— А больше Стэна доставить домой некому? Вы все там, что ли, в дрова ужрались? — не выдерживает Кайл.

И сам же на свой вопрос отвечает: ну конечно же некому, потому что все прекрасно понимали, куда идут, и до бара добирались не на машинах. Ну, кроме разве что Твика (тот не пьёт) и Кенни (тот отморожен настолько, что водит своё ведро с гайками в любом состоянии, и, что самое интересное, он единственный из автомобилистов их класса, кто ещё ни разу не попадал в аварию).

— Не в дрова, но и до трезвости далеко. — Крэйг прерывается, чтобы поджечь очередную сигарету, а затем подтверждает догадку Кайла: — За руль можно только Твику, но его я не отдам, он со мной.

Кайл с шумом выпускает воздух из лёгких. Чувство такое, будто ещё немного — и он разразится бессильными злыми слезами.

— Я тоже заебался, Крэйг, — тихо говорит он. — Знал бы ты, как меня всё это заебало. Я не могу смотреть, как дорогой мне человек спивается, понимаешь? Больше не могу.

Крэйг никакого сочувствия ожидаемо не проявляет:

— Слушай, Брофловски, меня ваши с Маршем дела касаются мало. Поступай как знаешь. Моё дело — дать информацию, а что с ней делать, решай сам.

С этими словами Крэйг отключается, а Кайл, швырнув телефон на кровать, не выдерживает и яростно впечатывает в стену кулак.

— Вашу ж мать! — рычит он, думает, что б такого было бы не жалко расколотить, но всё-таки берёт себя в руки, гасит гигантским усилием воли вспышку злости — и та проходит, оставив после себя саднящие костяшки пальцев и тупое опустошение.

Может, Кайл слабак, а может, всё происходящее — просто очередная универсальная истина. Земля вращается вокруг солнца. Еврейский народ не празднует Рождество. Кайл Брофловски мчится на помощь Стэну Маршу, как бы сильно на него ни злился.

— Да чтоб тебя, сука, — цедит Кайл сквозь зубы, сгребает со стола ключи от машины и сжимает их в кулаке.

Родители по-любому устроят потом нагоняй, но у него нет времени с этим разбираться. Как и с тем, чтобы закинуть в себя еду, пусть он и голоден просто пиздец как.

Кайл старается ехать нормально, но едва он хоть немного отпускает самоконтроль, как тут же разгоняется до предела (как бы штрафов за превышение не схлопотать), так что до бара он добирается быстрее, чем планировал. Нагло подперев своей машиной чей-то джип (пусть владелец только попробует докопаться — Кайл на взводе настолько, что готов придушить голыми руками любого), он заходит в бар и, игнорируя что-то кричащего ему официанта, идёт в дальний зал.

— Где Стэн? — отрывисто спрашивает он, забив на приветствия, сидящих ближе всего к выходу Крэйга и Твика.

Мирно улыбающийся Твик не реагирует. Крэйг же молча мотает подбородком в сторону туалетов, и Кайл, не уделив больше ни секунды внимания ни сладкой парочке, ни остальным, включая Кенни и Картмана, устремляется именно туда.

В двух ближайших кабинках никого, кажется, нет, зато из дальней раздаётся характерное невнятное чертыхание, и Кайл стучится именно туда.

— Отв-ли, Кен, — бормочет Стэн.

Кайл глубоко вздыхает, прежде чем ответить:

— Это не Кенни, чел. Это я.

За закрытой дверью он Стэна, конечно, не видит, однако почему-то уверен, что тот, услышав его голос, тут же подбирается. Точнее — пытается подобраться, ничего другого ведь опьянение не позволяет. Стэн смывает воду, открывает дверь и, опираясь на дверную ручку, смотрит на Кайла с трудом фокусирующимся взглядом.

— Кей, это ты? — хрипло спрашивает он. — Это правда ты?

— Нет, блядь, Иисус Христос, — язвит Кайл, пытаясь подпустить в голос злобы, которой накопилось предостаточно, но всё равно получается с изрядной долей печали.

Стэн в ответ расплывается в широкой улыбке:

— А ты п-хож на него. На Иисуса то есть. Ты ведь тоже… спаситель. Ты… ты пр-ехал за мной?

«Ну а за кем ещё, несчастье ты моё?!» — думает Кайл, но вслух говорит лишь:

— Идём.

Всю недолгую дорогу до машины Стэн цепляется за него с такой силой, словно стоит отпустить, как мир рухнет, и продолжает без остановки бормотать:

— Я так рад. Я так… так рад тебе, Кайл. Я тебя не з-служиваю, ч-стное слово, не з-служиваю. Ты лучший человек на свете. Ник-го ближе тебя нет. Не было, нет и не буд-т, слышишь?..

Когда Кайл усаживает его на пассажирское сидение, Стэн всё ещё не отпускает его, утыкается головой ему в живот и произносит:

— Л-блю тебя, Кей. Кей, я так л-блю тебя, что у м-ня го… голова круж-тся.

— Это от алкоголя она у тебя кружится, — не удерживается от горькой реплики Кайл. — Сколько можно уже, Стэн?

Стэн отлипает от него, смотрит льдисто-голубыми глазами с какой-то затаённой болью. Переводит взгляд с лица на разбитые костяшки, затем снова на лицо, наконец отпускает Кайла, но тот не сразу идёт к водительскому сидению и ещё какое-то время — то как будто замерло, сложно сказать, сколько именно проходит, — смотрит на Стэна в ответ.

Половину пути до дома Стэн сидит с закрытыми глазами и молчит. Кайл успевает подумать, что тот, наверное, задремал, но Стэн всё-таки заговаривает:

— Я не хотел н-пиваться, Кайл. Я х-тел предложить тебе пров-сти вечер вместе. З-глянуть в бар нен-долго, а п-том сбежать ко мне, у м-ня же новая приставка и пустой дом. Но ты не дал мне догов-рить, тут же вз… взъярился, и я… я тоже психанул. Пр-сти за это. — Стэн осторожно, не мешая рулить, дотрагивается до локтя Кайла и заканчивает на удивление ясно: — За всё прости.

У Кайла у самого голова кругом идёт, хотя пьяный из них двоих не он. Вот же блядь.

— Ты тоже прости, — тихо отвечает он, заворачивая на подъездную дорожку дома Маршей. Припарковаться нормально, не задев ничего, получается с трудом.

Зайдя внутрь, Кайл садится на диван, откидывает голову назад и прикрывает глаза. Стэн обмякает рядом, прижавшись к нему боком и положив голову ему на плечо.

— У тебя еда есть? — спрашивает Кайл. В желудке, будто вторя вопросу, начинает урчать.

Стэн тут же напрягается.

— Когда ты ел последний раз? — спрашивает он.

— В школе, на большой перемене, — пожимает плечами Кайл. — А, нет, дома потом перехватил бутерброд. Или два бутерброда. Не помню.

— Какого чёрта, Кайл?! — Стэн словно сбрасывает с себя опьянение. — Гипогликемию заработать хочешь?

Кайл, как ни странно, даже не вздрагивает, лишь вяло отмахивается (наверное, слишком устал):

— Да брось. Как будто в первый раз про еду забываю.

Стэн открывает было рот, но всё-таки решает промолчать. На удивление резво для совсем ещё недавно пьяного в дрова человека он вскакивает с места и идёт к холодильнику.

— Это моя вина. Прости, — говорит он минут пять спустя, глядя, как Кайл жуёт разогретую в микроволновке индейку с фасолью.

— Ничего не случилось. Ты преувеличиваешь.

— Но могло случиться. Ты ведь знаешь, что тебе нельзя не есть. Не делай так больше, ладно?

Кайл не отвечает, потому что не Стэну просить об этом. Сколько раз сам Кайл уговаривал его не напиваться до зелёных чертей, а толку ноль.

Достав впервые за последний час телефон, он обнаруживает несколько пропущенных вызовов от родителей и Айка. Решает не перезванивать — просто отправляет смс сразу на три номера, извинившись за побег и сообщив, что он в порядке и что останется на ночь у Стэна.

Стэн отключается прямо на диване примерно полчаса спустя, уютно устроив голову у Кайла на коленях, а сам Кайл, мимолётно касаясь пальцами его гладких чёрных волос, ещё долго сидит без сна.

**0**

Кайл заебался.

В мыслях пульсирует, не прекращая, бесконечное «Стэн-Стэн-Стэн», изводит, кажется, даже во сне, и от этого волком выть хочется.

Кайл не знает уже, куда бежать от прикосновений Стэна, каждое из которых едва ли не огнём обжигает, а тот, как назло, с каждым днём прикасается к ему больше и больше, будто не замечая, что Кайлу всё сложнее держать себя в рамках друга (пусть и суперлучшего), будто не замечая, что Кайл сходит от этого ума.

Он всегда считал себя рациональным и мыслящим логически человеком, однако чем больше времени проходит, тем сложнее ему не изменять здравому смыслу и дальше. Он заебался настолько, что, когда Кенни в шутку предлагает ему сигарету, он удивляет всех согласием и, хоть и кашляет с непривычки, всё равно докуривает до конца. Он заебался настолько, что последние пару недель ни с кем не может общаться иначе, кроме как на языке пассивной (а то и активной) агрессии: в какой-то момент он даже хватает Картмана за ворот и впечатывает его в стену, пообещав отмудохать до кровавых соплей, если тот не заткнётся; Стэн и Кенни, хотя к их с Картманом перепалкам привыкли уже давно, таращатся на него, потрясённо округлив глаза, и даже в картмановском «Ты совсем крышей поехал, жидяра?!» слышится отчётливое беспокойство.

Да уж, наверное, он и в самом деле поехал крышей. Настолько, что ему не помогает ни запереться у себя в комнате и попытаться разложить хаотичные мысли по полочкам, ни наорать на Картмана (хотя этот мудак заслуживает), ни что-либо ещё.

Собственные способы привести себя в порядок не работают. Ни один из них. Поэтому Кайл решает прибегнуть к способу Стэна Марша: друзьям врёт, что решил провести вечер с семьёй, семье — что с друзьями, а сам идёт в захолустный бар на отшибе города, забивается за самый дальний столик в углу и в одиночестве глушит вискарь с колой (колу, впрочем, он попросил без сахара).

Кайл непривычен к алкоголю, особенно крепкому в сочетании с газировкой, так что опьянение чувствует быстро — вот только облегчения, к сожалению, не чувствует. Просит повторить заказ во второй раз, в третий, четвёртый — но, хотя боль и в самом деле немного притупляется, забраться под стол и бессильно вцепиться пальцами в волосы хочется по-прежнему.

В какой-то момент перед глазами всё начинает расплываться, и после этого Кайл осознаёт происходящее вокруг лишь урывками. Он помнит музыку — слишком громкую, будто долбящую по барабанным перепонкам. Помнит красивую блондинку — кажется, она хотела познакомиться, но, не получив отклика, быстро ретировалась. Помнит, как он пытался сообразить, точно ли взял с собой достаточно денег, чтобы расплатиться за выпивку; помнит собственные злые слёзы — наконец-то его прорвало! — помнит, как Кенни что-то настойчиво говорил ему, и глаза у него были грустные-грустные; помнит, как резко изменился свет, став из приглушённо-жёлтого слишком ярким, помнит, как включилась вода, помнит...

— ...спокойно, — тихо, но настойчиво пробивается в сознание чей-то голос. — Спокойно, Кей, сейчас станет легче.

Чаша широких ладоней зачерпывает воду, подбирается к его губам, и Кайл жадно пьёт, чувствуя, как прохладная влага медленно, но верно приводит его в чувство. Потом пьёт ещё. И ещё. А потом те же мокрые, приятные на ощупь ладони мягко гладят его по лицу, Кайл промаргивается, оборачивается и...

— Стэн? — недоумённо спрашивает он, игнорируя мельтешение перед глазами и пытаясь всё-таки сфокусировать взгляд хоть на чём-то. На ком-то.

На Стэне.

Тот, услышав своё имя, улыбается самым краем губ:

— Привет, Кайл. Поздравляю с возвращением в мир живых.

— Как… как ты меня нашёл?

— Мне Кенни позвонил. 

— Кенни? — глупо переспрашиваешь Кайл, а потом сам же себе отвечает: да, точно, Кенни ведь был здесь. Кажется, пытался его разговорить, но Кайлу было, мягко выражаясь, не до разговоров. Всё, на что он был способен, — это или неподвижно сидеть, смаргивая слёзы, или… чёрт, он что, и в самом деле блевал в присутствии Кенни? Странно, а привкуса во рту нет. Должно быть, потому что Стэн отпоил его водой.

Что ж, ладно. Если на свете и есть человек, который никогда и ни за что не осудит, так это Кеннет Маккормик. Хотя Кайл не сомневается, что утром стыд всё равно скрутит его так, что ещё долго нос из комнаты высовывать не захочется.

— Да. Кенни случайно оказался рядом, наткнулся на тебя, присматривал за тобой, пока я не приехал, и потом хотел помочь мне отвезти тебя домой, но я настоял, что справлюсь сам. — Лицо Стэна мрачнеет, и он грустно, будто бы потерянно спрашивает: — Кайл, какого чёрта? Почему?

Сил изобретать ложь у Кайла нет ни грамма, а поэтому он коротко, но честно отвечает:

— Потому что я устал.

Стэн грустнеет ещё больше, смотрит пронзительно, осторожно прижимает его к себе. Его руки мягко придерживают Кайла за талию, большие пальцы будто поглаживают… Кайл прячет лицо в изгибе между его шеей и плечом, закрывает глаза и пытается запомнить это мгновение на всю оставшуюся жизнь.

— Твой счёт я уже оплатил, — произносит наконец Стэн, отстраняясь. — Пойдём.

Да, наверное, Стэн прав. Как бы хорошо ни было долго-долго стоять в его объятьях, лучше всё-таки делать это не в туалете задрипанного бара.

Едва Кайл оказывается на пассажирском сидении, как тут же отключается. В себя он приходит в себя уже неподалёку от дома Стэна.

— Ты отвёз меня к себе? — спрашивает он и тут же испытывает желание дать себе подзатыльник. Умнее вопроса, конечно, придумать было нельзя.

— А куда ещё? Твои предки ведь думают, что ты сейчас со мной, Кенни и Картманом, так? Значит, ничего удивительного, если ты и в самом деле переночуешь у меня. Пока ты спал, я уже им написал. С твоего телефона, от твоего имени. — Стэн тяжело вздыхает, сжимает кулаки. — Господи, как же хорошо, что ты не проебал по пьяни ни телефон, ни деньги. И, главное, что сам ни во что не вляпался.

— Да ты чёртов лицемер, — не выдерживает Кайл; в обычной ситуации он наверняка бы промолчал, но алкоголь, видимо, и вправду снимает барьеры. — Тебе, значит, нажи… нажираться можно, а как я, так всё, пиздец?

Стэн стискивает зубы, но никак это не комментирует — просто выходит из машины, вытаскивает из неё Кайла и заводит его в дом.

На кровати Кайл снова отключается и возвращается в реальность, когда чувствует лёгкую боль от укола в палец. «Глюкометр», — понимает он, вспомнив, что Стэн всегда на всякий случай носит с собой запасной глюкометр и пакетики с сахаром, — специально для него. Всё-таки Стэн и вправду лучший человек на свете. Кайл зря сорвался на него.

— Извини, — шепчет он.

Стэн смотрит на показатели прибора, удовлетворяется ими («Одной проблемой меньше», — думает Кайл; да, видимо, он и в самом деле приходит в себя, раз уже способен осознавать возможные последствия своих поступков) и только после этого поднимает глаза на Кайла.

— Всё нормально, дружище, — говорит он, хотя печаль в его взгляде и противоречит словам.

Пока Стэн заваривает им обоим по огромной кружке чая, Кайл всё-таки находит в себе силы встать с постели, чтобы умыться и почистить зубы. Щёткой Стэна, хотя, вообще-то, в доме Маршей у него есть и своя: на ночь он остаётся здесь часто.

Чай они пьют молча: Кайл полулежит на кровати, а Стэн сидит рядом, на самом краю. Опустошив кружку, Стэн негромко заговаривает:

— Может, я и вправду лицемер. Но я волнуюсь за тебя, потому что ценю твою жизнь больше, чем свою.

— Я тоже твою ценю больше, — бормочет Кайл, но Стэн, будто не замечая этого, дотрагивается до его руки:

— Не представляю, что такого у тебя случилось, раз ты в последнее время сам не свой, а теперь ещё и к вискарю решил в одиночестве приложиться, но ты же знаешь, что всегда можешь довериться мне, правда?

Ну уж нет. Это Кайл не доверит никому на свете, разве что Кенни… когда-нибудь. Потом. Явно не сейчас.

— Знаю, — отвечает он. Тоже берёт Стэна за руку, тянет на себя, отодвигается ближе к стене, давая ему возможность лечь рядом: всё-таки это его кровать. Тот возможностью пользуется.

Теперь Стэн — его руки, лицо, всё на свете — так близко, что Кайла в жар бросает. Понимая, что не может сопротивляться, он сам льнёт к нему и прикрывает глаза. Стэн обнимает его в ответ, прижимается губами к его виску…

«Пусть это длится вечно, — думает Кайл. — Пожалуйста, пусть это длится вечно».

Однако не длится. Губы Стэна смещаются с виска на скулу, на щёку, на линию челюсти… А ещё спустя секунду Кайл осознаёт, что его целуют. Очень нежно и очень целомудренно, не размыкая губ, но всё же — это поцелуй.

Кайл в изумлении перестаёт дышать и распахивает глаза.

Стэн, перехватив его взгляд, тут же отстраняется, смотрит несчастно и виновато.

— Прости, — с болью в голосе шепчет он. — Надеюсь, утром ты об этом не вспомнишь, но всё равно — прости. Обычно мне удаётся более-менее держать себя в руках, но…

Кайл продолжает непонимающе смотреть на него.

— Но что?

— Но я не забыл ни одного раза, как пьяным признавался тебе в любви, и это, блядь, не шутки неудачные были, а самая что ни на есть правда! — огрызается Стэн; кажется, будто в его голосе звучат слёзы. — Иногда я даже думаю грешным делом, что и Венди нравилась мне только потому, что она похожа на тебя. Я пил, чтобы набраться смелости лишний раз прикоснуться к тебе, но ты всегда осаживал меня, и… А сейчас ты… ты обнял меня сам, и я подумал, что другой возможности у меня не будет, вот и не сдержался. Хотя и понимаю, что трусливо пользуюсь ситуацией. Ты ведь пьян. — Стэн с горечью смотрит на него. — Прости. Обещаю, этого больше не повторится.

Кайл прислушивается к себе: да, он по-прежнему пьян, но уже не настолько, чтобы не понимать, что происходит. Всего лишь настолько, чтобы отбросить страхи. Это именно то, что ему нужно.

— Чёрта с два, — проговаривает он.

— Что? Кей, — Стэн умоляюще смотрит на него, вцепляется ему в руку, — Кей, пожалуйста, не рушь из-за этого нашу дружбу, мы ведь всё ещё можем быть друзьями, я...

— Чёрта с два не повторится, — заканчивает Кайл, подаётся вперёд и целует Стэна сам.

Вот теперь поцелуй точно не целомудренный. Кайл мягко, но решительно раскрывает губы Стэна своими, проникает языком ему в рот, и в висках колотится одновременно две мысли: «Я точно не сплю?» и «Наконец-то».

— Кайл, — стонет Стэн ему в губы, обхватывает его лицо руками, прижимается лбом ко лбу. Кайл ловит его дыхание, притягивает его за талию ещё ближе к себе. — Кайл, послушай. Остановись. Утром ведь пожалеешь. — Но, вопреки собственным словам, Стэн тут же порывисто перехватывает его губы — так, словно всю сознательную жизнь только этого и ждал.

Кайл, на секунду оторвавшись от Стэна, упорно мотает головой:

— Не пожалею.

Они снова целуются, переплетаются языками и ногами, и Кайл не знает, сколько времени это длится: может, минуту, а может, и все десять. 

В какой-то момент Стэн всё же отстраняется.

— Тебе нужно поспать, — говорит он.

— Мне нужен ты, — негодующе возражает Кайл и снова тянется к губам Стэна, но тот останавливает его, продолжая удерживать его лицо в чаше ладоней.

— Я и так у тебя есть, — улыбается он. — Кайл Брофловски, даю тебе слово, что, если наутро ты не передумаешь, я исцелую тебя всего с ног до головы. Но сейчас… сейчас спи. Когда проснёшься, я буду рядом.

— ...ладно, — сдаётся Кайл. Наверное, Стэн прав: стоит закрыть глаза, как связь с реальностью тут же теряется. — А точно будешь?..

Ответ он уже не слышит, потому что проваливается в сон.

**1**

Наутро Кайл не передумывает. Стэн слово держит.


End file.
